TENGAH MALAM
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Tengah malam kelaparan itu sesuatu... GrimRuki stories. (Sudah di up di akun wattpad)


**TENGAH MALAM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STORY BY KeyKeiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Discalaimer: TITE KUBO**

 **PAIRING: GRIMMJOW & RUKIA**

 **.**

 **.**

13 Desember 2016, atau lebih tepatnya pukul 00.00 dini hari. Suasana sebuah kamar nan gelap gulita mendadak menjadi terang ketika salah satu penghuni kamar terbangun dari mimpi indahnya beberapa jam lalu. Sang penghuni kamar itu melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Ia lantas duduk sebentar sambil sedikit mengusap matanya.

"Ru.. Rukia, bisa kau bangun sebentar?" ucap parau sang penghuni kamar yang tak lain adalah Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Pria itu dengan lembut menyentuh pundak istrinya untuk bangun sebentar.

"Hemmm... kenapa Grimm-kun. Ini masih tengah malam," ucap Rukia yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Aku lapar? Bisakah kau bangun dan buatkan sesuatu?" pintanya memelas.

Sang istri lantas membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Wanita yang akrab dipanggil Rukia ini lantas bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang heran ke arah suaminya. "Bukannya tadi itu kau sudah makan ya Grimm-kun?"

"Sudah, tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya aku sering kelaparan di tengah malam, Rukia-chan."

"Baiklah, aku akan buatkan sesuatu untukmu. Tapi, janji, setelah makan beri aku pelukan ya, hehehe," canda Rukia disertai tawa kecil.

Grimmjow mengusap rambut istrinya. Pria itu bersyukur memiliki istri seperti Rukia. "Tanpa kau minta, aku akan senang sekali melakukannya kan, sayang."

"Aku hanya menggodamu. Sebaiknya kau duduk manis di ruang makan. Kali ini seperti biasa jangan protes mengenai apa yang aku masak ya."

"Oke, bos. Siap."

Rukia dan Grimmjow lantas bangkit dari ranjangnya. Keduanya lantas menuju dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang makan. Rukia memasang appron. Wanita itu pun lantas membuka kulkas dan mengambil bahan makanan yang tadi sore dibeli bersama sang suami.

"Kau akan memasak apa untukku, Rukia?"

"Katsu udon dan _egg roll._ "

"Hemmm.. pasti enak. Mau ku bantu memasak?"

"Jangan Grimm-kun. Kamu duduk saja sambil menonton tv di depanmu. Ini pekerjaan wanita."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Grimjow meurut saja. Pria itu tahu, jika Rukia sudah di dapur, ia tak boleh mengganggunya memasak.

Rukia sendiri lantas memulai memasak katsu udon dan _egg roll_ itu. Wanita itu merasa senang jika memasak untuk suami tercinta. Ia juga bahagia ketika masakaanya diterima dengan baik oleh Grimmjow. Bagi Rukia, makanan jika di sajikan dengan cinta akan terasa nikmat, maka dari itu ia melarang suaminya untuk membantunya memasak.

Lain Rukia, lain lagi Grimmjow. Pria itu lantas mengambil remote tv yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Pria itu lantas menyalakan tv tersebut dan mencari-cari acara yang bagus. "Hah. Semua acaranya membosankan," keluhnya pelan.

"Ya sudah, kalau gitu lihat istrimu masak saja. Kau kan jarang melihatku memasak."

Grimmjow lantas menoleh ke punggung istrinya. Senyum _evil-ny_ a terpatri jelas di bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia seperti mendapat ide. Pria itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba ingin sekali mengganggu istrinya yang sedang masak. Diam-diam, Grimmjow berjalan mengendap-endap tanpa suara dari belakang. Tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, Grimmjow langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia dari belakang.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini?" ucap Rukia terkejut.

"Penasaran saja. Tiba-tiba aku ingin mengelus perutmu, Rukia-chan."

Rukia tertegun. Wanita itu mendadak menghentikan aktivitasnya menata katsu udon di mangkuk hitam di depannya. Rukia mendesah pelan, sentuhan tangan Grimmjow pada perutnya membuatnya geli.

"Rukia, memangnya sudah berapa bulan kau hamil?" tebak Grimmjow yang heran mengelus perut Rukia yang sedikit buncit.

"Akhirnya kau sadar," ucap Rukia sambil terkekeh pelan."

"Awalnya sih nggak sadar, tapi pas tahu perutmu sedikit buncit aku menduga kau sedang hamil."

Rukia yang tadi membelakangi suaminya lantas menghadap Grimmjow. Wanita itu lantas memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya yang sangat ia kagumi itu. "Kata dokter 2 bulan lebih seminggu. Selamat ya. Sebentar lagi kau akan di panggil ayah oleh anak kita."

Grimmjow tersenyum tipis. Pria itu lantas memeluk Rukia untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sangat bahagia dengan kabar baik itu. "Pantas, rasanya beberapa hari ini, hasratku makan dan meyukai sesuatu yang tak lazim seperti Chappy semakin menjadi-jadi. Ternyata aku ngidam."

"Hahahaha, benarkah itu?" Rukia tertawa keras. Wanita itu tak menyangka jika suaminya nyidam.

"Toushiro yang mengatakannya. Katanya aku ngidam."

"Ah, kalau tidak salah, sewaktu istrinya Hinamori hamil ia juga mengalami ngidam kan?"

"Ya, dan aku mengejeknya habis-habisan, Rukia."

"Kau kena karma, Grimm-kun."

"Tak apa. Karma yang membahagiakan jika itu tentang kau dan calon anak kita."

Wajah Rukia merona. Grimmjow mendadak romantis seperti ini membuatnya deg-degan setengah mati. "Kau sebaiknya kembali duduk. Masakanku sebentar lagi siap untuk disantap," ucap Rukia mengurangi rasa gugup.

"Baiklah. Aku menurut saja pada ratu rumah tangga di istana ini."

"Kau ini, bisa saja menggoda istrimu."

"Bukan masalah jika itu kau, Rukia."

"Ya..ya..ya.. lebih baik begitu sih, dari pada menggoda wanita lain."

"Hei, sayangku. Kamu lebih dari cukup. Tak ada wanita lain dihatiku."

"Aku percaya itu. Nah, sekarang makanlah masakanku dan jangan berbicara saat makan, Grimm-kun."

"Hehhe.. ya, baiklah istriku. Terima kasih makanannya."

.  
.

 **The End**

 **Thanks to Anggun & Lecy... maaf bukan IchiRuki pairingnya.. **

Prompt dari Lecy, saya pilih lapar  
Prompt dari Anggun, saya pilih pelukan. Ngetik kilat gara2 nggak bisa tidur..

 **#11122016 #00.56**


End file.
